


Something to Believe In

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Eddie Diaz Has Anger Issues, Eddie Diaz is Bad at Feelings, Fights, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “You’re such a reckless idiot!”They’re standing in Buck’s apartment, Eddie leveling Buck with a glare. Buck’s got a similar look on his face, not taking too kindly to Eddie showing up at his apartment so late, just to yell at him.---An argument between Buck and Eddie leads to some obvious realizations.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 371





	Something to Believe In

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you watch Newsies (the Broadway musical version that was filmed and is on Disney+) and realize that the argument between Katherine and Jack has such Buddie vibes to it that you just gotta write a story.

“You’re such a reckless idiot!”

They’re standing in Buck’s apartment, Eddie leveling Buck with a glare. Buck’s got a similar look on his face, not taking too kindly to Eddie showing up at his apartment so late, just to yell at him.

“We got out, didn’t we?”

“That’s not the point!” Eddie yells, rage crackling through his eyes. “You keep nearly killing yourself doing it. What has to happen for you to stop putting everything before your own damn life?”

“I made a choice!”

“A stupid one!” Eddie shouts and Buck scoffs at that. “We both didn’t have to be in there. Bobby told you to leave!”

“And I decided to stay! We do the same job.”

“No, I have medical experience and they needed medical help!”

“The building was on fire! I’m a firefighter!”

“With a death wish so obvious, it’s freaking front page news!” Eddie seethes, balling his hands into fists. It frustrates him to no end how Buck is just willing to risk his own life to save someone else’s. He just wants Buck to stop that, to use his head for once. 

“You were the one being reckless,” Buck counters. “Offering to go into a collapsing, burning building alone? You have a kid to think about.”

“Don’t you dare bring Christopher into this,” Eddie hissed. 

“Why?” Buck shouted back. “You yell at me for not thinking straight. What about you? You do stupid stuff all the time and no one blinks or reminds you that you have kid that doesn’t deserve to lose his other parent!”

“I said, leave him out of this!” Eddie roars, moving closer to Buck, hands so tightly in fists that his knuckles are probably turning white. “You don’t get to bring him up when you’re constantly forcing me to wonder if I have to tell him that something happened to you!”

“I was fine!” Buck shouts back. “We both were! I don’t get why you’re so pissed off at me!”

“Because I am tired of watching you pull stunts like this!” Eddie can feel the kind of rage he hasn’t felt since he stopped street fighting. That rage had taken over, covered his whole being in red-hot fury that only kicking the crap out of someone would fix. He doesn’t want to be that person. But Buck is standing there not even feeling bad about what happened on their shift and it stokes the fire of his long since put-out rage. Eddie stares at his fist, feeling the rage building. “If you were anybody else, you’d be looking back at me with a black eye.”

“Don’t let that stop you,” Buck says, taking a step closer. “Give it your best shot. Hit me like you wanted to that day in the grocery store. Do it!” Buck’s chest is heaving with his own anger. Eddie stares at him, rage swarming and swarming, his fist just inches from Buck’s chin. 

And then the rage changes to something else, when he grabs Buck’s face, colliding his lips with Buck’s.

Buck is frozen for a second, his brain not understanding how they’ve gone from arguing to Eddie’s mouth on his. But once his brain catches up, he’s not complaining. In fact, he’s pulling the older man closer, kissing him back with a passion he didn’t know he was capable.

Eddie pulls away for a second, staring at Buck, who’s breathlessly staring back. When Buck moves to kiss him again, Eddie stumbles backward, suddenly very aware that he just kissed his best friend. Buck makes a face and rubs the back of his neck.

“What-” Buck starts and Eddie just avoids his gaze. 

“I don’t know.” They stand there, awkwardly, silence filling the room. “I wasn’t going to hit you.”

“Had me fooled,” Buck says and Eddie looks at him, an odd look on his face. 

“No, Buck I mean it. I was just upset and frustrated. I would never hurt you.” Buck just purses his lips, not sure what to say. “I just don’t like when you act reckless. I don’t want to see you on another gurney.” Buck watches him, his blue eyes studying Eddie. Eddie flushes from the attention, but is unable to look away. “I should...I should go before someone files a noise complaint.” He moves past Buck, to go to the door. But Buck’s hand catches his wrist. 

“What is this?” Buck asks. “Us.” Eddie doesn’t look at him, but Buck presses on. “This thing, between you and I, we’ve been dancing around it for awhile. At least that’s what it feels like to me. I’m not imagining that, am I?” He lets go of Eddie’s wrist. If he’s imagining it, if there’s nothing actually happening, then Eddie will just leave and that will be Buck’s answer. 

But Eddie turns to face Buck and Buck feels something light up in him.

“You’re not imagining it.” Buck just nods. “I really care about you Buck. And I’d like to imagine that if we were different people, it could work.”

“Why do we have to be different people?” Buck asks, closing the space between them. Eddie swallows and looks away. Buck tilts his chin up with his fingers, forcing Eddie to look at him. Eddie feels his breath catch in his throat. “Why couldn’t it work between us?”

“Well for starters, we work together,” Eddie says. “And I’m pretty sure your sister would kick my ass if I hurt you.” Buck chuckles at that, tilting his head closer to Eddie’s. 

“You’re not really afraid of Maddie, are you?” His breath ghosts over Eddie’s lips, sending a shiver up Eddie’s spine. 

“No,” Eddie says, trying to not get lost in Buck’s bright blue eyes. “But I am afraid of you.”

“Don’t be.” Buck closes the last of the distance, his lips brushing against Eddie’s. The kiss is tentative at first, as if Buck is waiting for Eddie to respond. When Eddie grabs onto Buck’s hips, pulling them so they are flush against each other, Buck smiles into the kiss. One of his hands grips onto the back of Eddie’s head, pulling at little at his hair, eliciting a groan from the brunette. 

They kiss and kiss, alternating between sloppy and passionate and chaste and slow. Eddie feels himself getting lost the longer they kiss. Buck’s lips are so soft, pulling him away from his thoughts, just focusing on the feel of Buck’s mouth against his. When he nips at Buck’s lower lip, the groan that comes from Buck sends shockwaves through Eddie’s body. He definitely wants to hear that sound more. 

But they’ve been kissing for so long that their breathing is growing labored. Buck pulls away first, resting his forehead against Eddie’s. 

“I believe in us Eddie,” Buck says, locking eyes with Eddie. “I believe we could be something good, something amazing, even. Don’t you want something to believe in?” Eddie looks into his eyes, searching for something. What he finds is what he already knows is looking back at Buck. 

Love. 

“I want to believe in us too.” He wants this because he loves Buck. And maybe he can’t say those words right now, but he knows they’re true and he has a feeling Buck knows it too. Buck smiles and Eddie kisses him gently. 

“Stay?”

“Someone’s gotta make sure you don’t do anything reckless.” Buck rolls his eyes, but tugs Eddie towards the stairs. Eddie follows wordlessly, glad the rage has long since been replaced with something real and true. 

Some time later, the two are lying in Buck’s bed, facing each other. Buck is watching Eddie, who’s gently running his fingers across Buck’s cheek. He’s silent, studying everything about Buck, committing every little section of his face to memory, thinking of all the places on Buck’s face that he wants to place feather-light kisses. His eyes fall on Buck’s and Buck smiles. 

“What are you thinking about?” Buck asks as Eddie’s hand falls away. 

“That I’m really glad that I have something new to believe in.” Buck smiles at that, tugging Eddie closer. The kiss is shorter than Eddie wants, but they're both tired. Buck rests his head on Eddie’s chest, Eddie’s fingers playing with a curl that has come loose from the rest of Buck’s hair. As they both drift off, Eddie can’t help but smile.

He smiles because Buck believes in them, which means Eddie is more than happy to have something new to believe in. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
